Despair
by Dream Angel1
Summary: Ok this fic starts of dark with an attempted suicide but things will change and get happier. No Sakura or Syaoran aren't the ones committing suicide. The outcome of this fic will depend on your reviews so please r+r. ^_~ thanx.


Hey this fic has suicide in it so you have been warned

Hey this fic has suicide in it so you have been warned. This is a dark fic but it can turn out to be _very_ happy in the end. This chapter is dark and a cliffhanger. With your reviews I will determine what will happen next. If you don't review then I won't write another chapter. 

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS!

[…] = Thoughts

'…' = Quotes

******* 

Despair

Sakura looked out her window into the dark night. She sighed and looked back down at the letter sitting on her desk. [Why. Why would I get such a letter?] Sakura questioned in her mind. [I know why. It's because I caused her to write this. I caused Meiling to write this and now she's out there. Somewhere. Preparing herself for the end. When she would finally free her tormented soul from this world and I am the one who made her do this. I took everything from her. The only thing she was better then me at was fighting. I could at least top her at everything else or beat her. She kept going because she thought she would end up spending the rest of her life with Syaoran but now I took that away from her too. I never really thought about how Meiling felt. I only thought about how happy I was. How I knew Syaoran loved me and only me but Meiling still loved Syaoran. She always would. I should be out there looking for her. Instead I am sitting here. What good will that do?]

As those thoughts portrayed through Sakura's mind she ran through the town in search of Meiling. She already knew that Syaoran was searching for her because the note had said the both her and Syaoran knew about this. [The note!] Sakura thought then ran back to her house and began to read it over in hopes that it would have a clue to where Meiling could be.

__

Hello. You might have seen a change in me lately then again you probably won't have cared. I have grown tired of this world that has given me nothing but sorrow. I can not take it any more. I must free my soul of this retched world filled with nothing but hate. These foolish feelings and thoughts _will provoke me no longer. I keep on hoping that this; all this is just a dream. A horrible dream that I will wake up from soon and everything will be ok. Now I know just how naive that thought was. This trivial life shale plague me no longer. I now go to fly into the night from where the dream began. If you should find me you might get to witness my end but then again you will probably rejoice after you receive this cardcaptors. I don't care though. Goodbye cruel world. _

Meiling Li

[This is telling me nothing. 'I now go to fly into the night from where the dream began?' _Dream? _The dream card! That's it. The dream card was caught at the Tokyo Tower. She must be jumping of the Tokyo Tower.]

Sakura bolted out of the house and down the street heading toward the Tokyo Tower. She took out the fly card when she found it too hard to run all that way and flew to the Tokyo Tower. On her way she spotted Syaoran. She told him about where she thought Meiling was and they flew off together on the fly card toward the tower.

[Soon. Soon I will leave this place and be much happier. I go to live a life without the clow mistress. Without Sakura. Now it is only a matter of time. I wait until I have an audience if they come at all? It is almost Twelve o'clock. When it gets to be twelve I will know if they have come or not. They probably won't come but all well. I don't have to worry about them any more. Not where I am going.] Meiling thought as she sat on the edge of the Tokyo Tower.

Sakura and Syaoran flew close to the Tokyo Tower. "There she is." Syaoran yelled and Sakura began to move closer to Meiling. They landed beside Meiling who was still staring out into the night. It was as if Meiling hadn't noticed their presence. "Meiling." Syaoran said as he sat down beside Meiling. "Yes." She answered still staring into the night. "Meiling please why are you doing this. Of course we care about you why would you ever think otherwise?" Syaoran asked Meiling. "Why don't you ask your Cherry Blossom?" Meiling told Syaoran while still staring into the night. "Sakura?" Syaoran said then turned to look over at Sakura. "Do you know why she did this Sakura?" "No…well maybe…I mean yes… or no…err I really don't know." "Huh. I thought you never told a lie." Meiling said still staring into the night. "I don't!" Sakura snapped. "You know exactly why I am doing this so don't lie." "I really don't know Meiling. Please whatever it is it isn't worth throwing your life away." Sakura said in a vain attempt to stop Meiling. "I guess you will never know then. Maybe it's for the best anyway I must be going now." Meiling told still never taking her eyes of the night sky. "Does that mean you are not gong to through your life away?" Sakura asked. "No. It means the exact opposite." Meiling said while finally turning to look at Syaoran and Sakura. "Please don't do this Meiling." Syaoran pleaded while grabbing Meiling's arm. Meiling tried not to look into Syaoran's eyes but finally did and saw worry. [Worry? Why would he be worried about me? Does her really care? No. He could care. He doesn't love me, he loves Sakura. This must end.] Meiling thought. She then whipped her arm out of Syaoran's loose grip and he stared at her in dismay. "I'm sorry but I must go." Meiling said. And with that Meiling stood on the bar at the edge of the Tokyo Tower. With one final good bye Meiling jumped off the tower and…

***********~A.N.~***********

Cliffhanger. This story can turn out happy or sad. It's up to you. That's right you. I am asking you to send in your reviews say weather you liked the story but also saying weather you wish for Meiling to live or to die. If I don't get enough reviews I won't write a second chapter. So PLEASE read and review! ^_~

Buh Byes,

Dream Angel 


End file.
